It is relatively difficult and expensive to control computing devices by capturing the movement of fingers. Some documents of the prior art teach the integration of complicated and expensive sensors into gloves. CN 101751126 A describes a sensor worn on a finger. US 20030214481 A1 also describes a sensor worn on a finger. DE 4240531 C1 describes a glove for controlling a computer. KR 1020000032308 A describes the generation of computer commands executed by the movement of a glove. Dargahi et al. (Javad Dargahi, Siamak Najarian, (2004) “A supported membrane type sensor for medical tactile mapping”, Sensor Review, Vol. 24 Iss: 3, pp. 284-297) describe medical sensors using the piezoelectric effect.
It is desirable to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive mechanism to capture complex movements of the fingers such as dragging the fingers over a surface.